muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Brannon
Tom Brannon is an illustrator who has worked on many Sesame Street, Muppet, ''Muppet Babies'' and ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' books. Brannon has also illustrated books for the Playhouse Disney series The Koala Brothers. Cover gallery Image:417413382.jpg|''Animal Go Bye-Bye'' 1984 Image:Amynameisannabel.JPG|''A My Name Is Annabel'' 1986 Image:BabyFozzieIsAfraidOfTheDark.jpg|''Baby Fozzie is Afraid of the Dark'' 1986 Image:Groversbadawfulday.jpg|''Grover's Bad, Awful Day'' 1986 Image:Throughtheyear.jpg|''Through the Year'' 1986 Image:Stickerfun-colors.jpg|''Colors: Sticker Fun'' 1987 Image:EvenKermitGetsGrouchy.jpg|''Even Kermit Gets Grouchy'' 1987 Image:BabyKermitsOldBlanket.jpg|''Baby Kermit's Old Blanket'' 1988 Image:Daysnuffysniffles.jpg|''The Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles'' 1988 Image:Gonzosbigmess.jpg|''Gonzo's Big Mess'' 1989 Image:Cbookmonsterpieces.JPG|''Great Monsterpieces'' 1989 Image:Book.itsnofuntobesick.jpg|''It's No Fun to Be Sick!'' 1989 Image:Book.oscarlittlegrouch.jpg|''When Oscar Was a Little Grouch'' 1989 Image:Elmogetshomesick.jpg|''Elmo Gets Homesick'' 1990 Image:Book.babiestales.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales'' 1990 Image:Cbookmuseumofmonsterart.JPG|''Museum of Monster Art'' 1990 Image:Scheherryzade.jpg|''All About Music: Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights'' 1991 Image:Mkids.wanttogohome.jpg|''I Want to Go Home'' 1991 Image:Book.muppetbabiesxmasbook.jpg|''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies' Christmas Book'' 1991 Image:Littlegrovertakesawalk.jpg|''Little Grover Takes a Walk'' 1991 Image:Book.babiesrhymes.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Nursery Rhymes'' 1991 Image:Toomanypromises.jpg|''Too Many Promises'' 1991 Image:Happyandsad.jpg|''Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad'' 1992 Image:Mkids.piggypresident.jpg|''Piggy for President'' 1992 Image:Book.toolittle.jpg|''Too Little!'' 1992 Image:Book.babiesrhymes2.jpg|''Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales'' 1993 Image:Fozziesfunnies.JPG|''Fozzie's Funnies'' 1993 Image:Book.grovercarpet.jpg|''Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride'' 1993 Image:Ifyouwerekermit.JPG|''If You Were Kermit'' 1994 Image:RositasCalicoCat.jpg|''Rosita's Calico Cat'' 1994 Image:Muppet book1.jpg|''Baby Fozzie Visits the Doctor'' 1995 Image:Bigbirdatbat.jpg|''Big Bird at Bat'' 1995 Image:Book.monstertales.jpg|''Is There a Monster in the House?'' 1995 Image:Book.MuppetTreasureIslandWeiss.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' 1995 Image:Youvestillgotme.jpg|''You've Still Got Me'' 1995 Image:Monsterfaces.jpg|''Monster Faces'' 1996 Image:Monsterplaces.jpg|''Monster Places'' 1996 Image:Songzubblewumpbook.jpg|''The Song of the Zubble-Wump'' 1996 Image:Whichwitch.jpg|''Which Witch Is Which?'' 1996 Image:Book.bigbirdsanta.jpg|''Big Bird Meets Santa Claus'' 1997 Image:Pokycover.jpg|''The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street'' 1997 Image:Ratpack.jpg|''The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure'' 1997 Image:Whoareyou,suesnew1.jpg|''Who Are You, Sue Snue?'' 1997 Image:Book.bakercookiemaker.jpg|''Baker, Baker, Cookie Maker'' 1998 Image:Bigbirdsbabybook.jpg|''Big Bird's Baby Book'' 1998 Image:Broughtby2.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 2'' 1999 Image:Mfsstickerstories.JPG|''Muppets From Space Sticker Stories'' 1999 Image:Arewethereyet.jpg|''Are We There Yet?'' 2000 Image:Book.Best Friends.jpg|''Best Friends'' 2000 Image:Book.The Big Blue House Call.jpg|''The Big Blue House Call'' 2000 Image:Broughtbya.jpg|''Brought to You by the Letter A'' 2000 Image:Book.elmosaysachoo.jpg|''Elmo Says Achoo!'' 2000 Image:Iamabird.jpg|''I Am a Bird'' 2000 Image:Kermitsmixedupvalentines.jpg|''Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines'' 2000 Image:Book.Mystery at the Big Blue House.jpg|''Mystery at the Big Blue House'' 2000 Image:TheOjolympics.jpg|''The Ojo-lympics'' 2000 Image:Book.Spring Has Sprung!.jpg|''Spring Has Sprung!'' 2000 Image:Book.bananapeels.jpg|''Watch Out for Banana Peels'' 2000 Image:Book.The Way I Feel Today.jpg|''The Way I Feel Today'' 2000 Image:Goingpotty.jpg|''Going Potty'' 2001 Image:Idontwantogotoschool.jpg|''I Don't Want to Go to School'' 2001 Image:Elmosrockstarguitar.jpg|''Elmo's Rock Star Guitar'' 2002 Image:Book.smileforelmo.jpg|''Smile for Elmo'' 2002 Image:Book.whotookthecookie.jpg|''Who Took the Cookie?'' 2002 Image:Book.perfectpicnic.jpg|''A Perfect Picnic'' 2003 Image:BearLovesBedtime.jpg|''Bear Loves Bedtime!'' 2003 Image:Book.beartrickortreat.jpg|''Bear's Trick-or-Treat!'' 2003 Image:Book.Bear's White Christmas.jpg|''Bear's White Christmas'' 2003 Image:Elmosnoisyday.jpg|''Elmo's Noisy Day'' 2003 Image:Getupandgosongs.jpg|''Get Up and Go Songs'' 2003 Image:Listentoyourfish.jpg |''Listen to Your Fish'' 2003 Image:Book.bearsegghunt.jpg|''Bear's Egg Hunt'' 2004 Image:Bigbirdsbigbirdbath.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Birdbath'' 2004 Image:ElmosTubTimeRhyme.jpg|''Elmo's Tub Time Rhyme'' 2004 Image:HokeyPokeyElmobook.jpg|''Hokey Pokey Elmo'' 2006 Image:Elmovisitsthedentist.jpg|''Elmo Visits the Dentist'' 2007 Image:Friendlyfrostymonsters.jpg |''Friendly, Frosty Monsters'' 2007 Image:Monsterinthehouse.jpg |''Monster in the House'' 2007, reprint Image:Monstersonthemove.jpg|''Monsters on the Move!'' 2007 Image:Musicplayer.jpg|''Music Player Storybook'' 2007 Image:Musicalpopup.jpg|''Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury'' 2007 Image:Whatmakesyougiggle.jpg|''What Makes You Giggle?'' 2007 Image:Book.daywithdaddy.jpg|''A Day with Daddy!'' 2008 Image:Let'sHelptheEarth.jpg|''Let's Help the Earth'' 2008 Image:MindYourManners.jpg|''Mind Your Manners'' 2008 Image:ReadySetBrush.jpg|''Ready, Set, Brush!'' 2008 Image:Storybookabcs.jpg|''Storybook ABCs'' 2008 Brannon, Tom